inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapitän-Meister Reinhardt Weissmann
''"We must look to the Emperor for guidance, and trust that he leads us to a victory worthy of praise! For Blitz and the Imperium!"- ''Kapitän-Meister Reinhardt Weissmann History Reinhardt Weissmann entered the Waffen Marines chapter as the weakest of the Aspirants in the year 100 of the 40th Millenium. He surprised all those overseeing the Aspirants by overcoming every obstacle that was set in his path, be it a combat situation or a survival one. He had an acute knowledge of weaponry, and such things as camouflage, ambushing and other such tactical genius. As the smallest and physically weakest of all 500 Aspirants, he was routinely picked on and bullied, but he payed this no mind, as he knew that he was far more capable of completing the trials than any other of the brutes. During the final trial, a four-week long free-for all in one of the few jungles dotted along Blitz, Weissmann showed a tactical acumen that rivalled that of the current Kapitän-Meister, Gunter Schwarz. He devised many ingenious traps, and adapted perfectly to the situation as expected of any Battle-Brother of the Chapter. After the duration of the four week trial, fifty of the five-hundred aspirants walked battered and bruised out of the jungle. Four of these died later in operating tents, from dehydration, starvation or insidious jungle diseases. Reinhardt was almost a casualty of such diseases, as he had contracted a flesh eating micro-bacteria in his left eye, forcing him to get a Bionic replacement. after his recovery, he and nine other now Battle-Brothers were sent to the 10th Company to be trained in all aspects of Space Marine warfare. The squad mostly later split up, with Brother Raoul going to the Reclusiarchy to be trained as a Chaplain, Brother Rambert going to the Librarium for Librarian training, Brother Fritz going to the Apothecarium, and Brother Odo being sent out to a Forge World for training in the ways of the Omnissiah. Only Brothers Reinhardt, Helmut, Hjalmar, Hans, Klaus and Abel stayed in the squad, and vowed to always remain as so. These Marines rapidly ascended the Chapter Heirarchy, and in less than three hundred years, Reinhardt had ascended to Kapitän-Meister, as the previous had fallen to the Black Rage, and went on a slaughter before being euthanised by his unwilling Honour Guard. That same Honour Guard committed ritual suicide, four of their brothers lain low by Gunter's rampage, the remaining five felt that they had failed the chapter and their deceased brothers. Ten statues were erected in the Fortress Monastery, each a perfect likeness of the Chapter master and his nine closest friends, in honour of the tragic incident. Reinhardt's ascendancy however, allowed him to choose an Honour Guard of his own. He picked out his best freinds from his days as a scout, all now capable warriors worthy of the title of Honour Guard. He claimed those who had split to do specialist training, as well as those who remained by his side for those hundreds of years. Squad Reinhardt, in effect, was at full strength again. Raoul, Rambert, Fritz, and Odo had long since completed their training, and so welcomed the reunion with smiles and open arms. The Chapter Command squad quickly became the most lethal force in the entire sector, not a single enemy of the Imperium could withstand their Assaults. Wargear: Reinhardt bears a wide assortment of Relic Wargear, gifted to the Chapter and crafted carefully by Techmarine Odo. '''Gauntlet of the Storm: '''A Relic Powerfist given by a Dark Angel captain on the creation of the Chapter. '''Artificier Armour: '''Crafted by Odo over the course of a century, the Armour in inscripted with the greatest achievements of Reinhardt himself and all the Chapter Masters before him. To those who look upon the armour, it appears as if he is a whirling mass of tiny letters. '''Master Crafter Bolt Pistol: '''Passed down from a Blood Angel Sterguard Veteran in the first few centuries of the Chapter , the pistol had seen thousands of years of combat, without needing repair once.